mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Krzysztof Jotko vs. Scott Askham
The first round began and they touch gloves. Jotko lands an inside kick. Askham lands a hard leg kick. Askham lands another. He lands a counter left. Jotko tries an inverted right elbow. 4:00. Askham lands a leg kick. And another. Jotko got a beautiful trip to guard. Right elbow. Passing. Rights to body. 3:00. Short left elbow. Askham working to sweep. Half-guard. Askham cut above the left eye. Rights to body. Butterfly guard. Right hand. Guard. Right elbow. 2:00. Askham stands to clinch, crowd cheers. Jotko knees the thigh. Leg three times. Another, another. Askham gets a nice lateral drop to guard, right elbow. Askham thinking triangle. Askham with some nice left elbows from bottom, switches to an armbar. Oh shit. 1:00. Jotko lands a left. Askham working hard. Jotko lands a left. 35. Jotko escapes, scramble, half-guard. Right elbow. Another. Guard. Left elbow. Hard right elbow. Another. Another! And a left elbow. R1 ends, 10-9 Jotko. "Take him down, you're better on the ground, watch out for your arms." R2 began and they touch gloves. Audio went out lol. Askham lands a leg kick. Askham lands a grazing left, eats a sneaky right shovel hook. 4:00. Askham tries a flying knee. Hardy pretends it landed. Jotko misses a spinning kick by a mile. Askham lands a leg kick. Jotko lands an inside kick. Askham tries a high kick, eats a counter left. 3:00. Jotko lands a right jab. Jotko lands a nice inverted elbow, they clinch. Askham knees the leg three times. 2:00. Another knee. Another. And to the body. They break. Askham lands an inside kick to the groin, time called with 1:00. Nope, eyepoke. They continue. Askham front kicks the face, Jotko yells "Woohoo!" throwing his hands out, hands down, ducks another front kick, hands low. 35. 15 as Jotko tries another of those elbows. Askham lands a right. Askham lands a left, they clinch. Askham knees the thigh, R2 ends, 10-9 Askham but close. Could go either way. R3 began and they touch both gloves together and hug. Askham lands a high kick. Jotko lands a jab, eats a left counter. Askham lands a leg kick and a jab. 4:00. Jotko lands a counter left, a few more. They clinch. Jotko works a double, Askham defending. 3:00. Askham got a beautiful judo throw but Jotko lands on top in side control, gets the back as Askham stands, breaks with a right. Askham lands a left and a right, knees the head. Askham lands a body kick. They clinch, 2:00. Jotko's land bleeding. Lands short lefts inside. Askham knees leg. Two more. 1:00 with another. Askham knees the leg. The ref breaks 'em up. 35. Jotko lands a leg kick and a jab. Askham knees the body. Askham's very bloody. 15. Askham lands a leg kick, eats a jab. Jotko lands a left and a leg kick, tries a spinning elbow, R3 ends, 10-9 Jotko IMO, ref says good fight. 29-28 Jotko IMO. 29-28 split for... Jotko. He does a pretty badass breakdance.